


The Emerald

by AlwaysaBrat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cute, Eventual Sex, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slow Build, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysaBrat/pseuds/AlwaysaBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Ryuu and Tokuru go to Shun-tow university. Tokuru is a star basketball player while Ryuu studies art and music. Ryuu unexpectedly meets Tokuru at the club he works at called The Emerald and their relationship slowly forms. It's a feelgood story with a little drama mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters, and places within this story are all made up by me (AlwaysaBrat) please do not use these characters or the club The Emerald without my permission. If you Join my Yahoo group ( http://groups.yahoo.com/group/AlwaysaBrat ) then there are pictures I've drawn of my characters and a layout for my club The Emerald along with a bunch of background info on the characters. 
> 
> This is a work in progress and is the first time I've posted it in a very public form. Review and comments are welcome, but please no flames. I have the first four chapters done and am slowly working on the fifth. I think there will be a total of six or seven chapters.
> 
> Also just for fun: This club (The Emerald) made it's first appearance in my Legal Drug Fanfiction Dance with me.

Three minutes left on the clock as the two basketball teams duked it out for the last two points to win the game. The star player for the Shun-Tow Tigers ran across the court to relieve the apposing team of the ball.

Ryuu watched said star with more intensity then anyone else in the crowd. He followed the graceful movements of the player as the ball was stolen. He wove his way through the other players then taking three large steps he jumped high and slammed the ball into the net. Ryuu sighed in longing as the winning points of the game were made by the dark haired player. 

The crowd went wild everyone stood and cheered as the star was bombarded by his fellow teammates. 

During the chaos of cheering people Ryuu stood still, silently watching as the team picked up the brunette. For a brief moment he and the other man locked eyes. The star waved his hand enthusiastically. Ryuu was unsure if the wave was directed at him or the rest of the crowd, so he just smiled back. 

After the players left the gym and everyone was leaving Ryuu pushed his way through the sea of people attempting to make his way the locker room. He finally got there just as the dark haired star walked into the hallway. “Hey...”

The player looked at Ryuu and was about to say Hi when...

“Tokuru-kun! Where the hell ya been?” 

Both Ryuu and Tokuru turned to see three guys coming towards them. Two of them flanked Tokuru as a bleach blond stepped in front of him, “You’re not going to wear that out are you?” 

Tokuru looked down at himself and shrugged, but before he could get a word out his friends grabbed him, and dragged him towards the school dorms as the blond leader went on about looking good at a club to get the ladies. 

Tokuru tried to protest, but knowing he’d never win gave Ryuu an apologetic look before they turned a corner out of Ryuu’s sight. 

Ryuu had watched the whole scene in silent shock. He could do nothing but stare as it seemed a whorl wind stole the star. It wasn’t till they were out of ear shot that Ryuu fully understood what happened and became angry. “What the hell!!” He yelled at the empty hallway. “Didn’t they see I was about to talk to him? Erg...Whatever, I have to get ready for work anyway.” Put out and grumpy, Ryuu went to his own dorm to change, having less then an hour before he had to go to work. 

***  
‘Stupid friends...I don’t feel like going out right now’ Tokuru grumbled to himself as he changed into “suitable” club clothes. ‘I wanted to know what Ryuu-senpai wanted. He looked kinda hurt as I was kidnapped. *Sigh* Oh well I guess. Might as well try to enjoy the night.’

“Oie, Kuru-kun!” Tokuru jumped slightly as his thoughts were interrupted. “You done yet? You’re worse then a girl sometimes ya know that?”

“Ah shut up Bleach, I’m done.” Tokuru yelled back as he opened his bedroom door and walked out.

“Well it’s about time.”

Tokuru ignored the comment and looked at his bleach blond friend. “Where are we going again?”

“Oh there’s this new club called The Emerald. I heard it’s Hoppin' and the DJ’s are sweet.” The two friends walked out of the dorm they shared and to the common room where their other two friends waited. 

“So I take it you’ve been there before?”

“Yeah, once about two weeks ago...” Meeting up with the other two guys the all walked to the parking lot.

Tokuru was only half listening to his friends’ excited chatter as his mind wandered back to Ryuu. He knew Ryuu-sempei through one of his classes, and come on who didn’t know of him. He was practically famous on the small university campus. He was a great painter, good musician, and very handsome with deep amber eyes, shoulder length brown-orange hair, and about 5’9”. All the girls (And some guys) swooned over him. The number one question in Tokuru’s mind was ‘what would he want to talk to me for?’ followed closely by ‘Why was he alone?’ For Ryuu was almost never without someone hanging off him.

Before Tokuru could think more deeply about his questions the car stopped and Bleach was pulling him out of the car. “Man you gotta stop zoning out. We’re here to celebrate your victory. The least ya could do is smile.”

Tokuru laughed, “Sorry guys. I guess I’m a bit out of it because of the game.”

Bleach grinned, “Well it’s time to wake up dude!” He slapped Tokuru’s back as the four friends walked towards the club. “We have a sweet night ahead of us!”

The Emerald was made out if an old one floor warehouse building. There was a mini bar near the door to the right as the boys walked in, and opened up to a huge dance floor with the DJ booth in the middle. In the far left-hand corner was the main bar. At the left wall there were some pool tables by the coat check, and along the back and main right wall there were chairs, tables, and booths. Right by the mini bar there was a large hallway that led to the bathroom and some other rooms Tokuru thought might be used for storage.

After taking a quick look around the four friends went up to the main bar to get some drinks. Upon arriving at the bar they waited patiently for one of the servers to be free. 

After a small wait the barkeep with dark green hair went over to take their orders. “What’ll ya have boys?” 

Tokuru was about to ask for a rum and coke when Bleach over rid him, “Four of your best beer!” Tokuru sighed.

The Bartender chuckled “Coming right up.” After getting the drinks he handed the last to Tokuru. Bleach cheered “To Kuru-Kun for winning the game!”

The four cheered, though Tokuru not as enthusiastically as the others, and drank.

The barkeep watched as Tokuru took a sip of his beer and made a funny face. “Not much of a beer drinker are ya?”

Tokuru turned toward the bartender with a sheepish grin. “Um no, not much of a drinker at all really.”

“Ah, well what would you prefer then? It’s on the house.”

Tokuru’s face lit up a bit. “Really? Thanks, a single rum and coke please.”

“Commin’ right up” After mixing the drink and handing it to Tokuru the barkeep took a good look at the boy for the first time. He had chin length dark brown hair that at the moment looked a bit scruffy. He was wearing a nice black t-shirt with form fitting jeans, and though he looked good the bartender noticed he also looked very tired. 

Tokuru took a sip of his drink, “Thanks again for the switch in drinks. Oh I’m Tokuru by the way, but some of my friends just call me Kuru-kun.”

The barkeep smiled, “My names Kiyoshima. It’s nice to meet you.”

Someone then walked up to Kiyoshima saying they needed some help with a large order. Kiyoshima turned to Tokuru “Well duty calls. It was nice talking to you, and I hope to see you later.”

Tokuru smiled brightly “yeah you too.” He then turned around to see what his friends were up to only to see a bunch of strangers “Shit I lost them!” Because it was so loud, and he’d been concentrating on what Kiyoshima was saying he didn’t notice his friends left the bar. ‘Oh well might as well go look for them. They couldn’t have gone that far.’ Tokuru made his way into the crowd trying to spot his bleach haired friend.

***  
In the DJ booth Ryuu was mixing and playing with the music, totally absorbed in what he was doing. He drank up the cheers of the crowd, and watched the hypnotic sway of the dancers. Being a DJ at The Emerald was one of the few places Ryuu could really have fun playing with the music he loved, and let everything go for a little while. While up in that booth nothing worried nor bothered him. 

At some point Ryuu looked at the small clock in the booth realizing his break was soon to start. While putting on one of the last songs till his break Ryuu really looked at the crowd and noticed someone going through the crowd as if lost or looking for someone. Upon better examination Ryuu realized it was Tokuru.

Ryuu smiled at his luck. Making sure he knew which way Tokuru was going he left the booth walking right through the small crowd of people who were waiting for him to go on brake. He didn’t notice them calling out to him as he made his way towards Tokuru. 

When Ryuu spotted the brunette again he was sitting at a small table looking frustrated as he watched the dancers. Ryuu watched him for a bit before going over and sitting beside him. “Hey, how’s it going?”

Tokuru jumped and made a surprised sound when he realized someone was beside him and talking to him. He looked at the other person, his eyes widening for a moment in shock. “What?!...Oh, um hi Ryuu-sempei I did not notice you there.”

Ryuu smiled ‘he’s so cute’ “its okay I kinda snuck up on you. So why are you here alone? Aren’t you supposed to be celebrating with your friends?”

Tokuru frowned for a moment “Hai, well it seems I’ve lost them somewhere in the crowd while I was talking with the bartender with the green hair. Kyo…Kiyos…”

“Kiyoshima-sensei?”

Tokuru’s face lit up “Hai! How did you know?”

He’s one of my very good friends. I’ve known him for years. He helped me get a job here.” 

“I didn’t know you worked here sempei.”

“Hai, not many people at school do…”

Tokuru shifted nervously in his seat for a moment before speaking up again. “So ah sempei, you came to see me after the game…you were going to say something to me before I was abducted…what was it?”

Tokuru was speaking so quietly Ryuu had to strain to hear him. Once he realised what the other was asking about Ryuu was overjoyed by this opportunity. Just as he was about to stand up and offer to go somewhere quieter Ryuu saw some of the people he hung out with,…or rather they hung around him. 

There were three guys and two girls who stopped in front of Ryuu. Completely ignoring Tokuru one of the girls spoke up. “Ryuu-sama! Where have you been? You went right by us when coming down from the DJ booth.” 

Tokuru glanced at Ryuu briefly ‘DJ boo…’ His face lit up with realization and admiration “So that’s what you do here. I was wondering about that.” Having made his presence known the six others looked at him.

Ryuu had a small smile as the others looked with distain. The same girl spoke up again “And who are you?” She spoke with a sneer, annoyed some nobody was sitting with who she thought was her man, and he didn’t even know Ryuu-sama was one of the best DJs in the club. 

Suddenly nervous again Tokuru looked at his hands on his lap before glancing at the girl “My name is Tokuru I-I know Ryuu-sempei from school.” 

The girl scowled “whatever” and turned her attention back to Ryuu with a smile “Soo anyway let’s go get a drink.”

Ryuu was getting very angry at the snobbish girl. Sure he hung out with her a bit but that gave her no right to treat Tokuru that way. He answered her with a fake sweet smile “Sorry Dutchess but I have plans with Kuru-kun” He looked over at Tokuru who’s head was bowed again. Ryuu’s smile softened “Right?”

Tokuru glanced over at Ryuu with surprise then grinned “…Yeah”

The bitch was disgusted by the small exchange, but when Ryuu looked back at her she put on a sweet smile. “You sure? I’ll buy…and he” She gestured dismissively to Tokuru “can come too.” The others nodded in agreement. 

Ryuu shook his head “Sorry guys I promised him a drink.” He stood up, making his decision final. Grabbing Tokuru’s hand Ryuu dragged him towards the mini bar leaving his other ‘friends’ dumbfounded and angry. 

Once at the mini bar Ryuu asked the brunette what he wanted, but Tokuru wasn’t paying attention as he looked back in the direction they had come from with a worried expression on his face. Ryuu caught the look and put a friendly arm around the brunettes’ shoulder. “Kuru-kun it will be fine I’d rather hang out with you anyway. They only hang out with me because I’m popular, not because they really know me. So tell me what you want to drink.” 

Tokuru turned back to face Ryuu. “Ah just a bottle of water if fine.”

“You sure?”

“Hai”

“Okay then.” Turning the bartender Ryuu asked for a water and a wine cooler for himself. After getting the drinks Ryuu took Tokuru’s hand again and lead him down the big hallway towards the bathrooms, but instead of going into the washroom they turned left down a smaller hallway. 

“Sempei Where are we going?”

Ryuu took out a small set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the only door one the right. “It’s one of the less used VIP rooms and sometimes the owner lets me use it as a paint studio.”

“Cool you have keys to the VIP rooms! How’d you get those?” ‘I didn’t even know there were VIP rooms.’

Ryuu hesitated for a moment before answering quietly “yeah…I’m a Host here on Fridays and Saturdays.” Ryuu lead Tokuru into the beautiful room offering Tokuru to sit on one of the very comfortable leather couches. 

After Tokuru sat down he looked up at Ryuu standing in front of him. “A Host?” He thought for a minute “Sooo women pay to…sleep with you?” Tokuru didn’t look disgusted, but genuinely curious.

Laughing Ryuu sat on the couch next to Tokuru. He was glad the brunette wasn’t upset about what he did; even though he got it a bit wrong. “No they don’t pay to sleep with me. They pay for the company. I talk and drink with them. I guess an entertainer would be a better word for it. And not only women pay but some men do too on occasion.” He smiled proudly. “I’m one of the top hosts along with my good friend Shishiro-san. I rarely sleep with one of my clients…it has happened once or twice, but I doubt it will happen again.”

“Really why? Are you seeing someone now?”

Ryuu smirked. “No I’m not seeing anyone as of yet. As for why I won’t sleep with my clients other then the fact it would make me a slut is that most of my clients are very shallow and boring…but you didn’t hear that from me.” Ryuu winked. “But hey the money is paying my way though university.”

Tokuru laughed feeling more comfortable in Ryuu’s presence. “Don’t worry I won’t tell…So the music playing when I got here, that was you? You’re really good at mixing. You have a good ear.” 

Ryuu blushed lightly. “Thank you. That means a lot coming form you. Oh and congrats on winning the Game!”

It was Tokuru’s turn to blush. “Arigato…”

There was an almost awkward silence before Tokuru went to get up. “Thank you for the water and it was good to actually talk to you, but I should try to find my friends.” 

Tokuru was about to leave when Ryuu grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the couch making him almost land on his lap. “Wait I want to tell you something. I’ve been meaning to for a little while now, but could never find the right time.” Ryuu was still holding Tokuru’s hand.

The brunette looked confused. “Um, O-okay.”

“I…um, well...” Ryuu looked into Tokuru’s deep sapphire blue eyes. “Daisuki, Tokuru.”

Tokuru went white, then red, his eyes wide. “W-what? R-really? Don’t joke with me! Y-you don’t even know me…” He shook his head and was at a loss for words. “What?”

‘He’s kinda cute when he’s flustered’ Ryuu thought, but kept that little observation to himself as he smiled softly while leaning closer to the brunette. “I know enough. You’re a serious student, a great athlete, you’re a bit shy in large groups but when you are just with that blond friend of yours you’re more open and playful.” 

Tokuru just stared. ‘Has he been watching me?’

Ryuu leaned in farther the whisper in the athletes’ ear. “I also know you have very good looks to go with that great personality.” Then sitting back a bit Ryuu softly kissed the still stunned basket ball player on the lips. 

Coming down from his state of shock Tokuru realized Ryuu was kissing him. ‘He’s got very soft lips…Wait!’ Tokuru pulled out of the kiss and stood up suddenly. His face and neck bright red. “I, ah…I really have to go” He bowed quickly “Gomen nasai” and practically ran out of the room. 

Ryuu stared at the door from his spot on the couch. ‘Well it could have been worse I guess’ He sighed then smiled to himself. ‘He didn’t look disgusted at least, more surprised then anything. I think I still have a shot.’ Ryuu looked down at his watch. “Time to get back to work.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See first chapter for author notes

The next morning Tokuru lay in bed and looked at his clock. It said 8:40am. Groaning the brunette rolled back over. He had class in 20 minutes, but didn’t feel like going. He didn’t have the best of sleep that night. He never did find his friends, but heard Bleach come in at about 1am. As well Ryuu was in the same morning class and he wasn’t up to facing him just yet. ‘My next class is at 11. I’ll get up for that.’ Pulling the blanket over his head he went back to sleep. 

***   
Tokuru went through most of the day lost in his own little world of thought. He Went to his second class though didn’t pay much attention and when the class was done he found Ryuu was waiting for him. Okay “found” wasn’t the right word. He basically ran into the other not realizing he was there.   
~ ~ ~   
Going out of class Tokuru was putting on his backpack and just so happened to be looking at the floor when he turned the corner, running into someone. “Gomen.” He said as he looked up coming face to face with Ryuu. 

“Hey” Ryuu smiled down at the brunette. Tokuru muttered a greeting then tried to back up, but Ryuu caught his sleeve. “Wait. I wanted to see if you were okay. You didn’t go class and that’s never happened before, late yeah but not showing up, never. It wasn’t…It wasn’t because of me was it?”

Tokuru’s eyes went wide for a moment before he turned his head and mumbled. “No, I was up late looking for my friends and didn’t get much sleep that’s all.” He turned a light shade of red. He wasn’t going to admit that was only part of the truth. He tried to pull away again. “I-I have to go. Please let go of my sleeve.”

Ryuu didn’t want to let go just yet. “Will you meet up with me at The Emerald tonight? I have a break at 11. I’m hosting today. I can meet you at the main bar.” Tokuru looked about to refuse, but Ryuu didn’t give his a chance. “I just want to talk. I wont to anything you don’t want me to I promise. Please think about it before you refuse.” He then let go of Tokuru. 

Tokuru looked at Ryuu to see if he was tricking him. Not seeing anything insincere he nodded once slowly. “Okay, I’ll think about it. 11 at the main bar?”

Ryuu gave the brunette a wide smile. “Yeah. Thanks for giving me a chance! Well I have to go to my next class, so I hope to see you later.” With that Ryuu took off at a jog down the hall so as not to be late.   
~~~  
Tokuru now sat in his last class of the day trying to figure out what he should do. He sat there staring at nothing in particular. ‘Should I go meet him? Hear what he has to say? Or don’t go and act as if nothing happened?’ He remembered the quick kiss and turned red. ‘Why does he like me?...maybe I shou…’

“Ru-kun...Tokuru-kun!”

Tokuru realised the professor was talking to him. “Gomen nasai Sensei.” 

“Tokuru if you are not going to pay attention in class you can leave. If you want to stay I suggest you stop daydreaming.” 

Everyone was now looking at Tokuru making him want to shrink into himself. “Hai, sorry, I will pay more attention now.” 

The rest of the class went fine. He answered the question sensei wanted him to, and took his mind off Ryuu by participating in class. After class Tokuru went to his dorm room where he met up with Bleach, who interrogated him about the night before. Tokuru told him how he was talking to Kiyoshima when he lost them and while he was looking for them he ran into Ryuu. He decided to leave out how Ryuu confessed to him and kissed him, only saying that after hanging out with Ryuu he was tired because of the game and took a taxi back to the school. 

“Wow you talked to Ryuu-sempei! It’s hard to get near him with those goons hanging around him.” 

“Yeah, they can be scary people especially this girl named Duchess.” Tokuru replied remembering his encounter with said girl. Yawning suddenly Tokuru remembered how long a day he had. “Well I’m going to take a nap.” He hesitated a moment debating if he should tell Bleach he was meeting back up with Ryuu that night. After a moment’s thought he decided to. “I’m going back The Emerald later tonight to meet up with Ryuu-sempei...did you want to came wait with me? I’m not going to see him before 11.” 

Bleach’s orange eyes went wide. “You’re seeing him again?! Hellz ya I’ll wait with you. I want to meet him!” 

Tokuru laughed. “Cool thanks.” 

“No problem” Bleach then toned it down a bit. “Soo…no offence to ya But why is he talking to you all of a sudden?”

“Umm he just wanted to talk…” Tokuru trailed off, looking away.

Bleach folded his arms. “You’re not going to tell me are ya?” 

Tokuru shook his head. “Not yet…but I will. Kay?”

Letting his friend off this time, he smiled. “Ya better or I’ll beat it outta ya.”

“Promise.” Tokuru grinned back at one of his best and oldest friends. “But I really need a nap now so how about we leave at around 9?”

“Sure see you then.”

***   
It was a half hour before Ryuu and Kiyoshima had to start work. Both were sitting in the empty break room behind the main bar. Kiyoshima noticed Ryuu fidgeting in his seat and chuckled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this nervous.”

“Yeah, well for once I’m worried about someone rejecting me. He’s different then the others. I actually like him.”

Kiyoshima pretended to be offended. “And what was I, Sashimi?1” Ryuu was about to protest, but Kiyoshima put his hand up to silence him, chuckling. “I was just teasing. I know he’s different. Hell I’ve never seen you take so long to approach someone. He’s straight isn’t he?”

Ryuu sighed. “Hai, I think so. But if I’m correct He’s not apposed to gay relationships.” 

“Well the best thing for you to do is to not be too forward. That may scare him off especially if he’s not use to attention from a guy.”

Mmm, I don’t think he’s use to attention from anyone. He’s good looking and has a good personality, but I’ve noticed he’s uncomfortable in large crowds unless he’s playing sports.”

“Then make sure to take it slow. Start as friends first so he can get to know you. If he’s not completely against the idea of being with you I’m sure he’ll gladly go out with you.”

“Arigato Sensei, I’m not so nervous now. You’ve met him right?”

“Hai, he seems like a good person.”

Ryuu smiled softly. “He is… Oh and he knows I know you so if he asks about me you’ll put in a good word right?” Ryuu looked hopeful.

Kiyoshima laughed. “Of course, now I have to get to the bar, and I think Duchess is waiting for you.” He chuckled when he saw Ryuu roll his eyes. “It’s your own fault she’s obsessed with you.”

Ryuu looked offended. “How is it my fault? All I did was be nice to her. For as pretty as she is her personality is horrible. She was even rude to Kuru-Kun.”

“All the same she doesn’t like seeing you fancy someone else. Be careful.”

“I will…Well I guess I’ll be off. See you at around 11?” Ryuu stood up and went to the door. 

Kiyoshima nodded. “Hai, Good luck!”

“Arigato, Bye.” Ryuu left the room to let Kiyoshima get ready for work.

***  
Ryuu along with his good friend and fellow host Shishiro sat in the VIP room which was across from the one Ryuu took Tokuru to the night before. The two of them were with their guests as well as a few other hosts and their guests. 

Shishiro noticed as it got closer to 11 that Ryuu glanced at the clock more, and wasn’t paying as much attention to his guests as he usually did. This was only confirmed when Duchess snuggled herself closer to Ryuu to get his attention off the clock again. 

“Ryuu-Sama, why are you so distracted tonight?”

Ryuu looked at her confused. “I am?”

“Haiii! What is so important?” Meaning what was more important then her.

“Gomen nasai Duchess I’ve been working on a painting recently it’s important to me.”

Ayyeeee, Ryuu-Sama is so talented! Will you paint a portrait for me?” She looked excited from the prospect of getting something from Ryuu.

“Umm, maybe if I have time.” He had no intention of painting for her knowing she would only use it to brag, and not really appreciated it. 

“Aww thank you Ryuu-Sama!” She hugged him.

Shishiro saw how Ryuu flinched at the contact and tried to get out of the hug without offending the girl. “So Ryuu how is that painting coming along anyway?” 

Ryuu knew Shishiro wasn’t talking about a painting, but how he doing in trying to get Tokuru. They talked in code so as not to offend the guests and to keep their lives privet. He sighed. “Slowly, though I did manage to make some progress. I worked on it yesterday, but made a mistake so I’m going to fix it tonight.”

“How big a mistake?”

“I moved the brush to fast.”

“Ah, well you should make slower brush strokes.”

Ryuu chuckled. “Sensei said the same thing.”

Shishiro smirked. “Yeah he’s always been good at technique. Do you think you could fix it?”

“I hope so. I really like this one.” Ryuu looked wistful for a moment. 

“I’m sure you can do it.”

“Arigato. You should see it sometime. I think you’d like it.”

“If it looks anything the way you say it does I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Ryuu laughed. “Not too much I hope.”

Happy to see Ryuu in a better mood he smirked. “You never know I might have to take it.” Shishiro winked. 

Ryuu knew his friend was teasing him for Shishiro had been pinning after Kiyoshima for a while now. Not being able to help himself, Ryuu glanced at the clock again. It was ten to 11. He stood up to leave. 

“Where are you going Ryuu-Sama?” Duchess shrill voice rang out.

Ryuu turned to the annoying girl with a smile. “My break. I want to work on my painting.”

“Here?...Could I come watch?”

“Duchess I can’t bring you to the room I’m using. Boss’s orders sorry.”

Looking disappointed she mumbled an Okay. 

“Thank you for understanding.” With that Ryuu left to make his way to the main bar, hoping with all his might Tokuru will be there.

***  
When Ryuu got to the bar he was relived to see Tokuru was waiting for him. What he didn’t expect was the same guy with the bright hair who took Tokuru from him the night before to be sitting so close to the person he liked. Ryuu made his way over to the bar as fast as he could, stopping between the two men. “Hey thank you for coming.” He glanced over at the bright haired one, jealousy in his eyes before turning back to Tokuru. “… Is he a friend?”

Ryuu may have said it with a smile, but Bleach saw the signs. Moving between them and giving him a dirty look. It was obvious to Bleach Ryuu didn’t want him close to Tokuru. 

Tokuru looked confused for a moment. “Oh! Gomen, this is my best friend and dorm-mate Bleach. He came to keep me company while I waited.”

Ryuu relaxed somewhat. ‘Just a friend...okay I can deal with that. We all have friends.’ Ryuu held out his hand smiling for real this time. “Hi, nice to meet you I’m Ryuu.”

Bleach smiled back, taking Ryuu’s hand. “Great ta meet ya finally. I’ve seen some of your art work. It’s very good.” His face turned more serious, he leaned in squeezing Ryuu’s hand a little tighter and whispered. “You hurt him, I hurt you. You got that?” Letting go of Ryuu Bleach looked past him at Tokuru, a goofy grin now plastered to his face. “Well I hope everything works out. I’m going to go dance.” With that he bounced out of his chair and left. 

Ryuu turned to Tokuru. “Did you tell him what happened last night?”

“Not all of it no.” He tilted his head. “Why?”

Ryuu shrugged. “No reason…Did you want to go somewhere quieter?”

“Ah, sure.” Tokuru stood up and followed Ryuu back to the room from the night before, upon arriving Tokuru sat on the couch from before. After closing the door Ryuu sat on the same couch, though not as close to Tokuru so as not to make him any more uncomfortable then he already was.

They sat in silence for a moment before Ryuu finally spoke up. “Tokuru, I’d like to apologize about last night. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just I’ve liked you for a while now. I couldn’t help it. I needed to tell you and you looked soo cute...” He sighed. “I hope you don’t hate me, though I would understand if you did.”

Tokuru sat silently for a few moments taking in everything Ryuu said. “I…I don’t hate you. I never did, and I guess I’m flattered by your feelings for me, but…well it really caught me off guard, I’ve never had a guy confess to me let alone kiss me.” Ryuu seemed about to say something, but Tokuru stopped him. “Let me finish...I’m not sure what to do about you liking me. Though, I’m not completely opposed to the idea. I don’t really know you. I know of you of course, you’re more popular then I originally thought what with working here and all…”

When it seemed like Tokuru was unsure how to continue Ryuu spoke up. “So you want to get to know me better? I’m glad you’re not completely against going out with me. If you want to start as friends first, and if you’re still open to the idea, maybe in the near future we can date… But it’s your choice. I don’t want to force you into anything okay?”

Tokuru hesitated briefly. “...O-okay we can try that.”

Ryuu was ecstatic. He wanted to hug and kiss the brunette for giving him a chance, but knew he couldn’t. Instead he grabbed hold of Tokuru’s hand grinned at him. “Arigato gozaimashita! You won’t regret it! Can…can I give you a kiss on the cheek?”

Tokuru turned a pretty shad of red, and nodded slowly. 

Ryuu slid a bit to Tokuru, leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the cheek followed by a whisper in his ear. “Arigato, Koi.” 

***  
After Tokuru and Ryuu left the room someone came out of the shadows at the end of the small hallway, and glared at their retreating forms. “Painting, indeed. That brown haired twit is going to pay for trying to take MY Ryuu-sama!”


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you, this chapter gets a bit dark and there is attempted Sexual assault, but everything will work out, promise!

Tokuru was on his way to The Emerald. He’d been spending a lot of time there the last month or so. Spending time with Ryuu, Kiyoshima, and Ryuu’s other good friend Shishiro.

Tokuru had met Shishiro about two weeks earlier, and despite the fact Shishiro liked to tease him Tokuru like the guy. He was good humoured, and kind. (When he wanted to be) Tokuru also spent more time with Kiyoshima-san whom he liked to talk to. 

He was starting to get to know Ryuu and his two best friends better. Through their many conversations Tokuru found out Shishiro was a not only one of the top hosts along side Ryuu, but also a cook at a prestigious restaurant and that he and Kiyoshima had little brothers who were third years at Okotuo High. He also found out Kiyoshima taught his and Shishiro’s brothers’ class during the weekdays. Ryuu also told Tokuru that Shishiro has wanted to get with Kiyoshima for a while, but was having a hard time with it. Tokuru had laughed at that, and now chuckled whenever he saw Shishiro attempt to woo his friend.

Tokuru had learned from Kiyoshima and Shishiro that though Ryuu may look like he had many friends, he found most of them to be shallow and fake. Tokuru has to agree with Ryuu. He could tell they were using Ryuu to enhance their own popularity, and if he could see this so could Ryuu. 

Tokuru knew Ryuu’s other friends did not like him being with Ryuu, for they told him on more then one occasion. This was not going to stop Tokuru from hanging out with Ryuu though, because he rather enjoyed his time with the painter. They could talk about anything and everything. He was able to see Ryuu’s privet paintings, and listen to some songs he wrote. 

Every once and a while he’d even let Ryuu kiss him, though that’s as far as it went. He really was starting to like Ryuu, but he still couldn’t bring himself to go any farther then kissing yet. He was glad Ryuu was so patient with him. 

Every once and a while Bleach would come to The Emerald with him, but only after Tokuru told Bleach what was happening with Ryuu. At first Tokuru thought Bleach would want nothing to do with him, but Bleach turned out to be very supportive and got along well with not only Ryuu but Kiyoshima and Shishiro as well. Bleach did not like Ryuu’s other ‘friends’, Duchess in particular would get on the blonds nerves. 

Duchess as of late was being oddly civil to Tokuru, and both Bleach and he did not trust her. Tokuru kept this observation from Ryuu, not wanting to worry him, though Bleach had been trying to convince him to inform the painter of the odd behaviour. This was one of the main reasons he was going to The Emerald that night, for he promised Bleach he would talk to Ryuu about Duchess.

When Tokuru arrived at The Emerald he found it was already very crowded, and had to push his way through to the main bar. When he got there Kiyoshima gave him glass of water. “Hey how’s it going? I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight.”

I’m not too bad, been busy with school and work as usual. Thought I’d come by and surprise Ryuu.”

Kiyoshima smiled. “He’ll like that...” He looked behind the brunette. “You didn’t bring Bleach with you today?”

“He couldn’t come today, work called him in.”

“That’s too bad...I guess you’ll just have to put up with me to keep you company while you wait.” Kiyoshima said as he winked at Tokuru. 

Tokuru laughed. “Oh no, how ever will I survive?”

Kiyoshima laughed with him. “You are such a shit”

“Ah, you like it.” Tokuru grinned. 

“It can’t be helped. You’re just so loveable.” The greenette pinched the brunette’s cheek. “Well Cupcake, I should get back to work for a bit, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Tokuru rubbed his sore cheek. “No problem, I’ll be back in a bit then. I have to use the washroom, and I may dance for a bit while waiting.” Getting up Tokuru waved to Kiyoshima and slowly made his way towards the bathrooms, listening to the music Ryuu DJed as he went. 

After he was done in the bathroom Tokuru was making his way to an open spot on the dance floor near the main bar, when some guy ran into him hard. Not wanting to start a fight Tokuru bowed his head quickly. “Gomen” And tried to move around the guy only to be grabbed roughly by the arm. “Hey what the hell?! I said I was sorry. Let go of me!” 

Tokuru tried to pull away, but soon there was someone else grabbing his other arm, and together they pulled Tokuru towards a back entrance. He was about to yell for help when one of the brutes hit him hard across the head. “Don’t even think about calling for help, or you’ll get worse. Got it?”

Dizzy from the blow to the head, Tokuru could do nothing but follow. Once outside though he attempted again to get away from his captors. “Get the hell off me!” His head hurt, but he was unwilling to give up without a fight. He was almost able to get away, but a third set of hands grabbed him, and threw him roughly against the brink wall. Tokuru’s head was once again hit, and he fell to the ground only to be kicked in the stomach.

Groaning in pain Tokuru got to his knees and tried to get a better look at his attackers. The two guys who brought him into the ally picked him up by the arms and pinned him to the wall. The third guy who had kicked him came closer accompanied by a girl with long black hair. Tokuru took a good look at the girl. “...Duchess?...What is going on?”

Duchess made a disgustingly sweet smile. “Oh just trying to get rid of a pest.” Her fake smile melted into a look of anger. “See...since you barged your way into Ryuu’s life he has been spending less time with me, and I’m starting to get sick of it!” She stomped her foot dramatically. “He wouldn’t willingly ignore me! I love him, and he’s always been so good to me. You must have done something to him. You’re pitting him against me aren’t you?” She screamed the last question. 

Tokuru couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Man is she delusional.’ That earned him a punch to the gut from the man beside the bitch. 

“You think this is funny?” the blackette screeched. “You‘re nothing but a fag trying to brainwash Ryuu against me so he can be with you!”

Tokuru looked the girl in the eye. “I’m not making Ryuu do anything. He’s spending less time with you because you’re nothing but a self involved annoying bitch! And the only reason he’s nice to you is because he feels sorry for you.”

“Liar! You’re nothing but a filthy liar who needs to he taught a lesson!” Turning to the man beside her, Duchess took some money out of her shirt and handed it to him. “Here’s the money I promised...Have fun boys.” Turning around she walked back into The Emerald. Ryuu’s break was very soon, and she wanted to be there with him.

After Duchess was inside the three men turned to Tokuru. The man who was given the money smirked. “Well you heard the lady.” He punched Tokuru in the face. “Time to have some fun.”

The two who had Tokuru held him tightly as the third punched him a few more times. After they let him go Tokuru fell to the ground, and the three continued to kick him. 

After what seemed like forever to Tokuru the kicking stopped, and he tried to get up. The three men laughed at him. One of the thugs grabbed him by the hair, bringing him to his knees as the ringleader took hold of his chin. “So you tried to take the lady’s man, and turn him into a fagot like you huh?...Well I could see the appeal. Even with your face all bloodied up, you make a cute slut.” 

Tokuru turned his head to get out of the man’s grip and spit some blood out of his mouth. Turning back to the man in front of him he glared as best he could. “You’re a sick fuck you know that?”

“I may be a bit sick, but it’s you I’m gonna fuck.”

~~~

“Hurry up Kyo-Sensei. I want a Smoke! You’re slow!”

“Stop your bitchen Shiro. I can’t drop everything when ever you want one of my smokes.” Kiyoshima walked into the break room wiping his hands with a towel.

Shishiro smirked. “But if I don’t pester you I have no entertainment. That duchess Chick is all over Ryuu.” He made a disgusted face.

Kiyoshima looked confused. “Ryuu isn’t with Kuru-Kun?” 

“Kuru-Kun’s here? I haven’t seen him.”

“I saw him earlier...He was going to surprise Ryuu.”

“Maybe he’s on the dance floor or the Bathrooms.”

“He did say something about that…” Though Kiyoshima didn’t quite sound convinced, he shook his head. “Oh well, I’m sure we’ll see him later. Let’s go for a smoke.”

Shishiro grinned. “Woo!” He followed Kiyoshima outside.

After lighting their cigarettes the two friends stood in a comfortable silence, when Shishiro saw some movement from down the ally. Moving closer to Kiyoshima, Shishiro nudged him. “Hey look over there. Something’s happening.”

Kiyoshima turned to see what Shishiro was talking about. “Let’s go check it out.”

As the two got closer to the commotion they noticed a person on their knees being held between two guys, with a third guy standing in front of them. Shishiro strained to see. “What the fuck is that guy doing?” They got closer and saw that the third guy had his dick out, and was trying to force feed it to the person in the middle. Shishiro started to run. “Hey what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Kiyoshima was right behind him. 

The three guys turned when they heard the yell, and saw the two guys running towards them. The guys holding the person in the middle let go and ran, letting the person collapse to the ground. The third tried to stuff himself back into his pants and run, but Shishiro caught up with him quickly. 

Kiyoshima ran after the two guys as Shishiro grabbed the third guy and punched him hard in the nose breaking it. The guy screamed holding his gushing nose, and fell to his knees. Shishiro pushed the guy with his foot making fall to his back. “If I ever see you anywhere near this club again I’ll beat you to a pulp. Now get the fuck out of here before I call the cops.” 

After watching the guy scramble away Shishiro made his way back to the person who was attacked. When he got closer he realized the person on the ground was a guy. Kneeling down he turned the guy to see who it was and gasped. “Kuru...”

Kiyoshima ran up beside Shishiro. “Hey is the person okay?” He didn’t get a response from the sandy brown haired man, so grabbed his shoulder. “Hey...”

“Call an ambulance.” Shishiro continued to stare at the boy in front of him. 

“What?”

Shishiro snapped out of it and checked the brunette’s pulse, sighing in relief when he found one, though it was faint. 

As Shishiro checked the pulse Kiyoshima saw who it was and gasped. 

Shishiro turned towards Kiyoshima. “You still here? Go call a fucking ambulance, now!”

After a short moment Kiyoshima nodded and ran back to the club to call 911, and to get Ryuu. 

***  
Slowly coming back to consciousness Tokuru heard voices. He wasn’t sure to whom the voices belonged to, nor where he was for everything was still fuzzy, so he stayed very still. Soon though his hearing became better, and he realized the voices belonged to Kiyoshima and Ryuu. 

Tokuru could tell Ryuu was agitated by the sounds of someone pacing back and forth while Kiyoshima tried to calm him down. “Would you sit down, you’re going to make a hole in the floor.”

“I can’t, I need to know he’s okay. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to him. You beat the crap out of these assholes, right? I hope so because if I find out who did this I’ll bloody well kill them!”

“Ryuu, the doctor said he will be fine. There was no permanent damage. He just needs some time to recover is all. And don’t worry about those guys. They won’t come anywhere near Tokuru or the club again, so you don’t have to get your self thrown into jail for killing them. What would Tokuru think?” Kiyoshima said to try to lighten the mood.

Tokuru groaned. “That you were a dumb ass...” Opening his eyes Tokuru tried to sit up, but stopped when a sharp pain went through his chest. “Ug...where am I...and what happened?”

Ryuu stopped pacing and turned to Tokuru seeing him try to sit up. “No don’t do that. Lay back down. You’re in the hospital.” Ryuu went to the side of the brunette’s bed, sitting in a chair there, and took his hand. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” 

Tokuru could see the other was on the verge of tears. He looked blankly at Ryuu. “...What?”

Kiyoshima now walked up and stood behind Ryuu. “Kuru-kun, you were beaten up pretty badly by some guys. Shishiro and I were out on break when we saw what was happening. After scaring the brutes off we called an ambulance to get you here. You have one cracked rib, along with a few bruised ones. You have three stitches in your forehead, some small cuts on your face, and a lot of bruises.” Ryuu winced at the list of injuries. 

Tokuru lay there for a moment taking everything in, and tried to remember what happened. ‘I went to the bar, talked to sensei, then went to the washroom...’ “I remember coming back from the washroom then, running into someone. He grabbed me, and I got hit on the head hard. Next thing I know I’m outside there’s three guys and...” He narrowed his eyes in though, trying to remember. “Duchess!...Duchess was there. She handed one of the guys something...money I think. They then beat me...”Tokuru then blushed looking away. “The last thing I remember was the one guy trying to get me to suck him off.”

Ryuu turned angrily to Kiyoshima. “What! You didn’t tell me that part!”

Kiyoshima sighed. “I was hoping he wouldn’t have remembered that. I didn’t want to...Wait Duchess was there?”

Tokuru nodded, and looked back at Ryuu. “I wanted to surprise you and tell you Duchess was acting strangely. She sure is hung up on you.” He attempted to chuckle but winced when it hurt. 

Ryuu’s head was on the bed near Tokuru’s while still holding his hand. “I’m sorry Kuru-kun. I should have known Duchess was acting weird. I was just hoping she finally accepted you as a friend...”

Tokuru brought his other hand over and ran it through Ryuu’s soft hair. “It’s not your fault sempai. I can’t blame you, you couldn’t have known.”

Ryuu moved to lie on the bed, and hugging the Brunette gently so as not to hurt him. Feeling Tokuru hug him back made him so happy.

Tokuru felt very comfortable and safe in Ryuu’s arms. He smiled. “I’ll be okay.” He glanced up and kissed Ryuu lightly on the nose, laughing very softly at Ryuu’s expression. 

Ryuu stared at the man before him. Tokuru never initiated a kiss, small as it was, it had always been himself to give a kiss. He nuzzled his cheek in Tokuru’s hair and whispered. “Will you go out with me?”

Kiyoshima saw Tokuru’s eyes widen for a moment before softening, and hugging Ryuu a little tighter. “Okay, I will...b-but we have to go a little slow okay?”

Kiyoshima smiled as Ryuu lifted his head. “You- you mean it?” Tokuru nodded. Ryuu grinned like a fool and kissed the brunette. It started as a gentle and affectionate, but soon became more passionate. Tokuru felt as if Ryuu was trying to devour him, and it felt good.

Kiyoshima watched the new couple show their affection, enjoying the site. Then glancing at the clock he realized both he and Ryuu had to leave. He cleared his throat, startling the two, and getting a sweet blush from Tokuru. “I hate to break this up, but Ryuu we have to go.”

“Can’t I stay here with Kuru-kun?” Ryuu wined cutely as he snuggled closer to Tokuru.

Kiyoshima shook his head. “Sorry ‘Yuu, but your not technically family, and he’ll be out tomorrow, so we can come back to pick him up, is that alright Kuru-kun?”

Tokuru nodded. “Hai” He looked at Ryuu. “I’ll be fine, and I’ll see you tomorrow. Kay?” When Ryuu didn’t make a move to go Tokuru kissed him softly on the lips. “Go on. You won’t be comfortable here anyway.”

‘I doubt that.’ Groaning Ryuu slid from the bed. “Fine, when we come to pick you up we’ll go out for lunch okay?”

“Okay...I’ll see you both tomorrow then. Have a good night.”

Kiyoshima leaned down and gave Tokuru a quick hug. “You too. Take it easy okay?”

“I will.” Tokuru smiled. “Arigato gozaimashita.” 

Kiyoshima smiled and left the room. Ryuu stole another quick kiss. “See you tomorrow.” He then followed his friend out the room, leaving Tokuru to fall asleep soon after.


	4. Part 4

The hum of voices filled the air though Ryuu couldn’t concentrate on any one in particular. He was hosting tonight, but was too lost in thought to focus on anything. It had been about seven weeks since Tokuru started going out with him and Duchess being banned from The Emerald. 

~~~  
The day after Tokuru was released from the hospital Ryuu asked for the day off to look after his injured boyfriend, though both Kiyoshima and Tokuru had to convince him to go to work the day after that. 

Ryuu was hosting that night and was not in the best of moods. He was sitting on one of the couches in the main VIP room talking to Shishiro about how Tokuru was doing when he saw Duchess coming towards them. Neither Ryuu nor Shishiro were happy to see her.

When Duchess saw Ryuu she made her way through the small crowd in the room “Ryuu-samaaa! You weren’t here last night I missed you!” She then attached herself to Ryuu’s side. 

Ryuu tensed in the girl’s arms. “Don’t touch me.” He growled

“What?” She looked confused. 

“I said get off me!” Ryuu yanked himself out of the girl’s hold. “You wouldn’t happen to know about what went on here two nights ago would you?” 

“I remember you leaving abruptly with Kiyoshima-sensei and not coming back.” Duchess tilted her head to the side. “Did something happen?” 

Shishiro spoke up this time noticing Ryuu getting upset. “Yeah Kuru-kun was beaten and almost raped by some tugs who, if I am correct, are some friends of your.” 

Duchess glared at Shishiro. “How dare you assume that of me.” She looked at Ryuu with big doe eyes.” Ryuu-sama you don’t think I had anything to do with this do you? I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Ryuu scowled at the wench. “No, you wouldn’t dare try to hurt me, but you have no problems with hurting others whom you don’t like whether or not they are close or important to me.” 

“B-but Ryuu-sam…”

“Save the act Duchess I know you paid those assholes to hurt Kuru-Kun! Why the fuck would you do that? He’s done nothing to you!” 

Duchess’s face turned cold. “Nothing, you think he has done nothing?” Her voice started to rise in both pitch and volume. “That little fag has been nothing but trouble! I know he’s been spreading rumors about me and turning you against me! I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’s trying to corrupt and seduce you to his filthy ways!” At this point everyone in the room was staring at duchess surprised by her accusation, and disgusted by her rude behaviour towards Ryuu and Shishiro. 

Ryuu was seething and about to start yell when Shishiro touched his arm. “Not here…” He whispered “Let’s go to the other room.” 

Ryuu looked around and finally noticed the people around them and nodded. He grabbed duchess’s arm tightly and dragged out of the room as Shishiro followed. 

Confused and angry Duchess stumbled along wanted to protest, but her pride got in the way of her doing so. 

Once in the room Ryuu sometimes used at a studio, Ryuu marched Duchess to one of the couches and forced her to sit down. Duchess trying to restore some of her dignity started straightening out the shirt and skirt she wore that night. Shishiro rolled his eyes as Ryuu sneered at duchess. “What is your issue? Where did you get the authority to decide who I can or cannot spend time with? I am no your boyfriend nor was I ever! And now I am no longer your friend. Oh and just for your information…I was trying to seduce and corrupt Tokuru not the other way around!” 

Duchess looked at a loss for words. “B-but, you’re straight…”

Shishiro smirked. “Obviously you don’t know Ryuu as well as you thought you did.” 

Duchess glared at Shishiro. “What’s that supposed to mean? I know everything about Ryuu-sama.” 

“Oh really, Do you know what university I go to? What my major is? What my favorite food is? Book author?” 

Duchess opened then closed her mouth looking very similar to a fish out of water before she crossed her arms huffing. “Fine I don’t know everything, but I do know you are straight! You spend all your time with women here flirting with them and me.” She smiled triumphantly “If you were as fag you wouldn’t be doing that.” 

“See this where you are wrong…for one, that’s my job as a host. I’m paid to make women and even some men feel good about themselves and have a good time here. Second, I’m bisexual with a preference for men. I have been watching Kuru-kun for months now, and YOU almost took him away from me!” Ryuu’s anger was starting to rise again with the thought of Tokuru having been in the hospital. “You hurt not only a good friend, but as of two days ago my boyfriend, and for that I will never forgive you!” 

“I never laid a hand on him!” Duchess shot back looking offended. 

“No, but paid the thugs who did, and to me that is just as bad if not worse! Once we’re done here I have permission to ban you from this club and if you go anywhere near me or Tokuru-kun again I will not be responsible for my actions.”

“The same goes for Kiyoshima-sensei and myself.” Shishiro piped up again. “What you did was underhanded and vile!” 

Angry tears started to run down Duchess’s face. “What does that little piece of shit have that I don’t? He’s a no one! He’d never be able to make you happy the way I could!” 

“O I highly doubt you’d come even close. There’s a whole list of reasons as to why I choose him and not someone like you.” Ryuu made his way to the door and opened it. “Now it’s time for you to leave. Shishiro and I have to finish work and you’re cramping our style. I never want to see your self-absorbed face again Duchess.” Said girl just stared at the door blankly. “NOW! Or do I have to get security to escort you out of the building??

Duchess looked up at Ryuu pleadingly, but Ryuu was having none of that. He turned to Shishiro. “Shiro, go get security for me please.”

Just before Shishiro got to the door Duchess stood up. “Okay, I’m leaving! There’s no need to make a scene out of this.” Trying to keep what little self-respect she had left Duchess stood up and brushed imaginary dust off her clothes and made her way out the door. 

Shishiro walked over to Ryuu. “Hey, you gonna be okay?”

Ryuu nodded. “I’ll be fine. Could you make sure the bitch leaves the building please.”

“Sure…anything else?”

“No that’s fine. Thanks you are a good friend.”  
Shishiro smiled. “Anytime” and followed Duchess down the hall.   
~~~

“Uu…Ryuu, hey!” Shishiro knocked Ryuu over the head. “Any activity going on in the pretty little head of your?” 

“Ow! Shiro, what the hell?” Ryuu rubbed his head while glaring at his attacker. 

“You’ve been spacing out for over five minutes now. I needed to get your attention somehow.” Shishiro grinned then leaned in and whispered. “You thinking about your lover boy?” 

Ryuu frowned. “Kinda…”

Shishiro sobered up. “Is everything going alright?” He looked at the clock. “Let’s go for our brake.” 

Ryuu gave Shishiro a small smile. “Yeah, thanks.” 

The two hosts were silent as the made their way through the crowds of people in the club to get to the break room. Once there they realized there was a small crowd of waitresses. Shishiro glanced at Ryuu. “Want to come outside with me for a smoke?”

Still in his own little world Ryuu just nodded as he followed Shishiro out into the ally. After sitting on some crates Shishiro lite his cigarette and eyed Ryuu. “So what’s the matter?” 

Ryuu sighed. “I was thinking about when Duchess was banned from the club. Thanks again for your help.” 

“No worries, but that can’t be why you’re so down. Are things still good with Kuru-kun? It’s been what a month, month and a half you guys have been going out? “

Ryuu smiled softly. “It’ll be two months next week and it is going good. Kuru-kun has really opened up. He’s willing to let me hold his hand in public and tell people we are dating, and in privet we’ve had some amazing make out sessions…”

“I sense a but.” 

Ryuu made a frustrated noise between a sigh and growl. “But I’m sexually frustrated”

Shishiro laughed. “Is that it?”

Ryuu glared and punched Shishiro in the shoulder. “Shut up! I know it’s stupid, but I can’t help it. I use to have sex on a pretty regular basis, but Tokuru is different…I really like him and I don’t want to screw this up because I’m a bit horny.” He sighed again. “I’m scared if I try anything more than kissing and a bit of groping I might spook him again.” 

“That’s understandable I guess.” Shishiro thought while he took a drag of his cigarette. “I wish I could give you some advice, but you know me, I’m way to forward.” 

Ryuu laughed. “You mean you have no shame.” 

Shishiro smirked. “Either or, but what I am getting at is you should talk to Kyo-sensei. I’m sure he could help you out better than me.” 

“I guess…”

Shishiro jumped of the crate he was sitting on. “Wait here I can go get him for you.” 

“What!? Wai…” Ryuu tried to protest but Shishiro was already inside. “Shit…” 

A few minutes later Shishiro came strolling with Kiyoshima in hand looking vaguely confused. Once they sat down with Ryuu squished between them. Shishiro nudged Ryuu with his shoulder. “Soo, tell Kyo-sensei what you were telling me.” 

Kiyoshima looked expectantly at Ryuu. “Yes, please tell me why that knucklehead felt the need to drag me away while in the middle of a conversation with one of the porters.”

Ryuu rolled his eyes at his friends’ behaviour. “Alright.” He turned to Kiyoshima and told him about his frustration and fear in regards to Tokuru. 

After Ryuu was done talking there was a few moments of silence as Kiyoshima gathered his thought together before speaking. “I can understand why you feel the way you do. Tokuru-kun is a very attractive young man; I mean who wouldn’t want to jump his bones.” 

Ryuu growled possessively. “Don’t even think about it old man!” 

Kiyoshima pouted. “I resent that, I’m only two years older than you.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Anyway, have you thought about telling this to Tokuru? I’m sure he has anxieties as well.” 

“Yeah but I’m not sure how to bring it up without looking like a sex crazed boyfriend.” 

Kiyoshima laughed. “But you are my dear Yuu you are.” He became serious again “How about this…I’ll have a little chat with Tokuru-kun for you.” 

“I don’t know…” 

Shishiro couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “Come on Yuu trust in Kyo-sensei!” Kiyoshima growled about the annoying nickname Shishiro insisted on using. Ignoring Kiyoshima Shishiro continued. “What harm could it do? Kyo-sensei is very easy to talk to.” 

“What I was going to say before your baka friend so rudely interrupted me was that all I would do is see how he’s doing. It would be a very casual conversation. I wouldn’t even mention having talked to you so there is no need to worry.” Kiyoshima patted Ryuu’s knee. “Everything will be fine.” 

Ryuu took a good look at his long-time friend. After a moment he nodded slowly. “Okay I guess you can talk to him, but please don’t bring up this conversation it’s embarrassing enough I told you guys.” 

Kiyoshima smiled kindly. “I promise and don’t worry too much. I’m sure this will all work out.”

Ryuu turned to face Kiyoshima fully and hugged him. “Thank you, I really appreciate this.” 

Hugging Ryuu back He replied. “No problem Yuu.”

“And what about me?” Shishiro pouted. “I helped too. I want a hug!” 

Ryuu chuckled and turned to Shishiro. “Come here ya big baby. Thank you as well.”   
***  
Tokuru worked at a small but prestigious fitness center only a few blocks away from the university. He helped maintain the machines, helped customers and took on the occasional client as a personal trainer. Usually Tokuru was a very happy employee, loving the work and the people who attended the facility regularly, but today Tokuru was off his game. It wasn’t that he was cold to anyone; he was just deep in thought and seemed a little spacy. He’d been wiping the same spot for the last five minutes for the third time that day before his boss finally decided to tell him to take a break. 

Tokuru’s boss went up and shook Tokuru’s shoulder a bit. “Hey Tokuru-kun, is everything alright? You seem to be in another world today.” 

Tokuru blinked and looked at his boss. “What?...Oh I’m sorry! I did not mean to cause trouble.” 

“No trouble at all. I’m just a bit worried about you. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Um, no, Thank you, everything is fine. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately, personal stuff that’s all.” 

“Okay, thought I’d make sure. How about you take a bit of a break I’ll look after the place for a while.” 

“No, I couldn’t…”

Tokuru’s boss held up his hand to stop his employee’s protest. “I insist. I will be fine here, now go get a coffee or something. You’ve been working hard lately.” 

“O-okay, Thank you Tatusya-san.” Tokuru bowed his head slightly then made his way to the change rooms. 

Tatsuya shook his head fondly as he watched Tokuru walk to the change rooms. “That boy needs a break once in a while.” Hearing the front door bells jingle Tatsuya made his way to the front desk just as a young man with the brightest green eyes he has ever seen walked in. “Konnichiwa, how may I help you?”

“Konnichiwa, I was wondering if this is the fitness center Hanashi Tokuru works at.” 

“Hai, it is. He is in the back. May I ask who is calling for him?”

“Of course, my name is Yazaki Kiyoshima. I am a friend of his and Aka Ryuu.”

“Ah hai, I know Ryuu-san. He’s going out with Tokuru-kun. If you want Tokuru-kun is in the change rooms down the hall and to the right. He is about to go on his break.”

After thanking Tatusya Kiyoshima walked past the desk and down the hall until he came across a door with a male symbol on it. As he walked into the change room Kiyoshima saw Tokuru starting to put on his t-shirt. Grinning he whistled. 

Tokuru having not notice Kiyoshima jumped in surprise as he heard the whistle. Looking in the direction of the noise Tokuru saw Kiyoshima with a silly smile on his face. “What the…What are you doing here Sensei? You know other than watching me change, which is creepy by the way.”

“What, I can’t appreciate the view?” Tokuru scowled and Kiyoshima laughed. “I came by to say hi. Your boss told me you were about to go on a break. Did you want to go get a coffee down the street?”

Tokuru grabbed his coat from his locker before locking it. “Sure I could go for a good cup of coffee right now.” 

***  
Once seated with their drinks Kiyoshima watched as Tokuru took a sip of his coffee and stared at seemingly nothing for a bit. “So…What has you acting the part of a space cadet?”

Tokuru startled. “What? I’m not acting like that?” 

“Yes you are. I just watched you stare at nothing for the last few minutes. So what’s on your mind?”  
Tokuru sighed. “I just…” He tried to gather his thoughts. “I’m a little worried is all.”

“About?”

Tokuru shook his head mildly amused. “You aren’t going to let this go are you?” 

Kiyoshima chuckled. “Nope, I’ll annoy you ‘till you tell me.” 

Tokuru laughed. “Alright, alright.” He paused. “I don’t quite understand why Ryuu-senpai is with me. I mean, I’m such an average person compared to him. He’s so popular, and to top it off we haven’t done anything other than kiss and some minor groping.” Tokuru blushed. “What if he gets bored or tired of waiting? I know he’s frustrated. He hides it, but not as well as he thinks does. I’m so nervous about being with another guy. What if I do something wrong or it hurts too much or…” 

Kiyoshima grabbed a hold of Tokuru’s hand and cut him off. “Kuru-kun! Slow down and breathe.” He chuckled “You’re having a bad case of Xander babble. It’s not as bad as it seems.” 

Tokuru looked lost. “Really?” 

Kiyoshima nodded. “Really, I’ve known ‘Yuu for a long time and I can see how much you mean to him. I think you should talk to him and tell him how you feel.” 

“But what if..”

Kiyoshima cut him off again. “No buts, talking to ‘Yuu is the best way to solve this. Trust me, Okay?”

Tokuru Nodded. “O-okay I’ll call him tomorrow.” Kiyoshima gave him a pointed look. “Fine, I’ll call him tonight. So…Xander babble, Really?”

Kiyoshima laughed.


End file.
